Lima, Sorpresas 2022
by IsisLes5
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde la graduacion, y ahora los antiguos miembros de ND vuelven a WMHS, sus vidas han cambiado desde entonces, que tanto?, llamado originalmente "Reunion 2022"...Editado!
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>1<p>

5 ORIGINALES

(Lima, Ohio, Viernes 1 de julio de 2022, William Mckenley High School, Rachel POV)

10 años desde la graduación, y aun siento que me van a tirar un granizado en cualquier momento, y también son 10 años desde que estuve en este salón de coro, y tantas cosas pasaron en el, embarazos, peleas, amor, en una palabra, drama, pero todo acompañado con la mejor medicina para curar nuestros corazones o solo para divertirnos…la música…que momentos…

Oh!, que recuerdos- dijo una voz detrás de mi, y no es otro que el fashionista, Kurt Hummel, y yo le sonrio

Si, muchos recuerdos- le dije sentándome en la primera corrida de sillas, para observar todo el salón, que no ha cambiado en nada- Me siento como una adolescente de nuevo- añadi mirando a Kurt, que esta pasando sus manos por el piano

Lo se- me dijo mirándome- Te juro que cuando llegue tuve que mirar para todos lados para ver si no venían por mi los cavernícolas del equipo de football para tirarme al basurero- añadió y yo me rio y asiento concordando con el

Oh, ver si venían con un granizado de bienvenida- añadió una voz desde la puerta, y es Artie Abrams que viene entrando empujado por Tina Cohen-Chang

Y yo tuve que resistir los deseos de tartamudear otra vez- añadió Tina divertida, mientras Kurt se sento a mi lado, y ella y Artie están frente a nosotros, y todos nos reimos de ello

Es extraño volver después de 10 años- dijo Artie después de que paramos de reírnos

Si te refieres a Mckenley, si- concorde yo- A Lima, no tanto aun la considero mi hogar-

En eso Rachel tiene razón- dijo Kurt- Al fin y al cabo la mayor parte de nuestros padres viven aun aquí- añadió y el resto asentimos- Y si Artie, es extraño volver, y estoy seguro que todos tuvimos los mismos sentimientos encontrados al entrar por esas enormes puertas- y todos otra vez asentimos

Si- suspire- Pero creo que mas sentimientos me da este lugar- añadi y todos miran el salón

Si- suspiraron todos, e hicimos silencio un rato, son muchos los recuerdos

Estoy loco, pero aun me siento protegido por este lugar- añadio Artie

No, no lo estas- le dijo Tina sonriéndole- Yo también me siento asi-

Y eso es porque este lugar- dijo Kurt- Se volvió nuestro santuario- y todos asentimos- Donde por fin pudimos ser nosotros mismos- pauso y se apunta- Gay-

Cuatro ojos con tetraplejia- dijo Artie sonriendo

Hablar sin miedo- dijo Tina

Diva molesta obsesionada con Broadway- dije yo- Que encontró mas de una ocasión drama dentro de estas paredes- añadi y todos se empezaron a reir

Si, pero no eras la única "Diva"- dijo alguien mientras nos reíamos y al mirar quien es, no es otra que Mercedes Jones, que se acerca a nosotros

Cedes!- grito feliz Kurt parándose y dándole un abrazo- Crei que no llegarías- le dijo feliz

Esto- dijo Mercedes mirando alrededor- No me lo pierdo por nada- aseguro sonriendo

Bueno me alegra que llegaras- le dijo Kurt nuevamente, y el resto también la abrazamos y saludamos

Dejenme adivinar- siguio Mercedes después que yo, la ultima la abrace- Los 4 estaban navegando por los recuerdos- pregunto y todos asentimos- Me alegra no ser la única- añadió divertida y todos nos reimos- Y se dan cuenta que después de 12 años, otra vez estamos los 5 originales miembros de Nuevas Direcciones juntos en este salón como la primera vez- pregunto, y todos nos miramos y asentimos felices

Yo creo que somos los primeros en admitir, a pesar de la confianza que teníamos en nosotros mismos en esos días- empezó Artie- Que jamás pensamos llegar aquí- añadió

Y ser tan exitosos- añadió Tina y todos asentimos, porque incluso yo tengo que admitir que tuve mis dudas- Yo por lo menos jamás pensé que tendría mi propio estudio fotográfico-

O que yo- dijo Mercedes- Me volveria periodista y columnista de un importante diario nacional-

Ni yo pensé ser profesor de negocios en la universidad de Nueva York, y asesor de empresas- dijo Artie orgulloso

En mi caso yo si pensé que Kurt se volveria un diseñador de modas- dije yo mirando a Kurt y todos asintieron y el se puso algo colorado lo que nos hizo reírnos nuevamente

Bueno, yo- añadio Kurt y me mira- Jamás pensé que Rachel Berry, se volveria una actriz, cantante, productora de obras en Nueva York, y además profesora de canto en una academia- pauso- Pero no en Broadway-

Bueno los sueños cambian- le dije- Y si estoy en Broadway, pero no en la forma en que cuando estuve aquí la ultima vez, crei que estaría, y a decir verdad lo prefiero asi- pause- Soy mucho mas feliz-

Se siente bien estar aquí- añadio Tina- Pero nos falta gente- y todos asentimos- Es hora de llamar al resto- y en eso sentí mi celular vibrar, y tengo un nuevo mensaje, y estoy moviendo mi cabeza en forma de negación

Pasa algo, Rach- me pregunto Kurt y yo lo miro

Nada que no pueda manejar- le asegure- Llamen a los demás, ya vuelvo- y todos asintieron y con eso sali del salón… riéndome de otro mensaje que me llego…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>2<p>

SORPRESA FRENTE A LOS TROFEOS

Finn POV

Estoy parado frente a los trofeos de football, apenas entre a mi antigua secundaria, me vine hacia ellos, porque me traen tantos recuerdos, pero por sobretodo me hacen viajar a 11 años antes, cuando por fin ganamos el campeonato estatal, después de una genial temporada y de mucho drama en la escuela, pero en mas que nada en el club Glee

11 años han pasado desde que ganamos, y mi vida ha cambiado bastante, porque en ese tiempo era la estrella del equipo de football, todas querian se mi novia y todos querian ser yo, ahora no soy mas que un profesor de historia en una primaria en Michigan, soltero, y con muchos arrepentimientos en la espalda …

Trae recuerdos, verdad- dijo alguien tras de mi, y al ver, no es otro que Noah "Puck" Puckerman, y se pone a mi lado- 11 años atrás, los dos estábamos parado aquí diciendo que nos cubriríamos las espaldas y que ganaríamos ese trofeo- añadió apuntando el trofeo que dice "Campeonato Estatal 2010-2011" y yo asiento

Estaba pensando lo mismo- le dije mirándolo- Como has estado- le pregunte y el me mira

Bien, no me ha ido mal- contesto- Que hay de ti, Hudson- me pregunto

Bien- conteste, aunque aunque podría estar mejor, pero no le dire eso- Extrañas esos días- le pregunte mirando los trofeos otra vez, porque se que yo lo hago

Algunas cosas- me contesto, se que también vuelve a mirar los trofeos- Pero no todo, si sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió y yo asiento, tantos errores cometidos y malas decisiones tomadas- Y que has hecho, porque no he sabido de ti, desde la boda de Kurt- me pregunto cambiando el tema y lo miro

Despues de eso me gradue y empece a trabajar como profesor sustituto de historia en varias escuelas en Michigan- le conte- Y ahora tengo un puesto fijo en una primaria- añadi

Ya veo- me dijo- Y estas solo- me pregunto

Si-

Y la chica con la que apareciste en la boda- me pregunto intrigado

Samara- le dije recordando- Terminamos días después de la boda, según ella no estaba completamente en la relación, por algo que vio en la boda, pero no tiene mucha importancia-

Ya veo- añadió como pensando algo para si mismo

Bueno, y tu que has hecho- le pregunte

Yo, bueno…- empezó

PAPI- grito alguien de pronto interrumpiendo lo que Puck iba a decir, y alguien viene por el pasillo corriendo hacia nosotros, una niña pequeña con el cabello marron ondulado hasta los hombros, vestida con una polera rosa con cuello, chaqueta y falda de jeans y panties blancas con botas cafes, pero no pude verle la carita, pero si hacia quien se fue...

Puck, quien para mi sorpresa la tomo en brazos, lo que me permitió verla mejor, y tiene unos hermosos y grandes ojos color ambar como los de Puck, y también tiene su nariz, asi que definitivamente es su hija

Sabia que te encontraría- empezó la niña mirando fijamente a Puck- Dije que lo haría, pero no me creían- deja de mirarlo, y note que tiene cara de culpabilidad- Asi que yo…-

Te escapaste- le dijo Puck sonriéndole interrumpiéndola y ella lo mira

Sip- le dijo la niña orgullosa- No fue tan difícil- añadió divertida y Puck empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su costado haciéndola eirse- Papi, para- le pidio la niña entre risas y Puck paro dándole un beso un enorme y sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella le sonríe y lo abraza por el cuello…

Y se que Puck se olvido de que estoy aquí, mirándolos, es realmente lo único que puedo hacer, porque estoy muy sorprendido de que Puck tenga una hija, mas aun ahora la pregunta es quien es la madre de esta niña, y porque además tengo la extraña sensación de que la forma de sus ojos me es familiar, como también las facciones de su carita…

Sabes que se van a enojar, verdad- pregunto Puck de pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y la niña va a decir algo, pero…

De hecho tu deberías ser el primero en enojarse- añadió una voz de mujer, frente a nosotros, y todos la miramos, y yo no puedo creer a quien ven mis ojos

MAMI- exclamo la niña sonriendo, y ahora entiendo porque la cara de la pequeña me resultaba tan familiar, pero como

Deberia, verdad- pregunto Puck serio mirando a la mujer, que asiente, para luego mirar de nuevo a la niña a la que le sonríe y vuelve a mirar a la mujer- Aunque tenia razón, o no- añadio divertido

Si, tenias razón- concordo ella rolando los ojos- Pero solo porque estoy segura de que TU le dijiste que lo hiciera- y Puck solo se encogió de hombros, y yo iba a decir algo cuando

Papi- llamo la niña y Puck la mira- Baño- añadió y Puck mira a la mujer

Es tu turno- le dijo la mujer divertida y Puck niega con la cabeza avanzando aun con la niña en brazos hasta quedar parado frente a la mujer, y se inclino a darle un pequeño beso, y la niña se tapa los ojos con las manos- Hey, princesa- llamo a la niña y la niña se destapo la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama, para luego mirar a Puck- Cuando terminen vayan al salón del coro, ahí estaremos todos- y Puck asintió y se fue con la pequeña por el pasillo, que mueve su manito diciéndole adiós a su mama

Ante la cual, yo estoy parado en frente, sin poder creer lo que acabo de ver, y ella me mira sonriéndome- Finn Hudson- dijo mientras yo no puedo dejar de mirarla y de apreciar lo hermosa que esta

Rachel- dije y trago saliva- Berry-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Glee no pertenece...

* * *

><p>3<p>

SET DE NUEVAS DIRECCIONES

De hecho es Puckerman- corrigio Rachel a Finn mostrándole su mano con su anillo de bodas, y Finn asiente incomodo- Vamos, todos nos esperan en el salón del coro- añadio sonriendo

Nos esperan- pregunto Finn confundido empezando a caminar con Rachel por el pasillo

Los antiguos miembros de Nuevas Direcciones se vuelven a reunir- contesto Rachel- O mas bien aquellos que lo amaban mas- añadió

Ya veo- entendió Finn- Entonces, Puck y tu- añadio incomodo y Rachel lo mira- Cuanto tiempo llevan casados- pregunto

4 años- le respondió ella sonriendo- Y 7 de estar juntos, si es lo que quieres saber- añadió sabiendo que Finn preguntaría

Y la pequeña tiene-

2 años- le contesto orgullosa Rachel

No lo parece- le dijo incrédulo Finn- Pero es tu hija asi que, no es tan sorpresivo- y Rachel se rie

Me lo dicen siempre- le dijo y ambos llegan al salón

Miren lo que trajo la marea- dijo divertido Kurt al ver entrar a Finn con Rachel, y abraza a su hermanastro- Es bueno verte Finn- le dijo y Tina, Artie y Mercedes también lo saludaron, mientras Rachel se sento en el banco del piano, y el resto siguió conversando hasta que…

RACHEL- grito alguien de pronto entrando como loca- Lo siento- dijo al llegar a la aludida, no otra que Brittany Pierce disculpándose, y Rachel solo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole

Esta bien, Britt, no es culpa tuya- le aseguro

Lo mismo le dije yo- dijo entrando no otra que Santana Lopez- Pero quería escucharlo de ti- y Rachel asintió entendiendo, y mira a Brittany

No es tu culpa- repitió

Lo se, pero en serio lo siento- añadio Britt y Rachel le sonríe

Y por cierto- dijo alguien mas entrando al salón- Donde esta- pregunto Lucy Quinn Fabray mirando divertida a Rachel

Noah la llevo al baño- contesto esta

O sea que lo encontró- pregunto Santana y Rachel asiente haciendo que la latina sonría…

Mientras que Finn tiene sus ojos pegados en Quinn, que esta evidentemente embarazada, y esta se da cuenta de que Finn esta ahí y mirándola- Hola Finn- lo saludo

FINNOCENCE- exclamo Santana con sorpresa mirandolo- Tantos años- dijo con fingida tristeza- Te eche de menos- añadió sarcástica

Yo también te extrañe Santana- le dijo Finn ironico también- Brittany-

Finn- dijo esta mirándolo y luego a Rachel y luego a Quinn, y niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada mas

Asi que- siguio Finn mirando a Quinn- Estas embarazada- añadió algo confundido y Quinn niega con la cabeza y Santana se rie

Que te dio la idea- le pregunto aun con risa en su voz, y Finn la mira molesto

Si, Finn estoy embarazada- contesto Quinn tranquila y Finn la mira- Tengo cinco meses a decir verdad- le conto y el la mira sorprendido

Y de quien es- le pregunto Finn- Claro si no te molesta contarme- y Santana rolo los ojos, al igual que la mayoría, pero Finn solo vio a Santana

De mi esposo- contesto Quinn sonriendo y yéndose a sentar en el regazo de Artie, y Finn nota los anillos de matrimonio en sus manos

Vaya- exclamo sorprendido y sentándose en una de las sillas del salón- Felicitaciones- añadió y Quinn y Artie le dieron las gracias…

Asi que mami, tu y todos estudiaron aquí- dijo una pequeña voz de pronto y todos sonríen- Papi, es grande aquí, como no se…- y la pequeña se detuvo al verlos a todos, viene aun en los brazos de Puck, el que entra al salón- MAMI- grito la niña al ver a Rachel y Puck la bajo y se fue corriendo donde Rachel que la tomo en brazos y la sento en su regazo, mientras Puck saluda a los que no había visto, y la niña le saca la lengua a Britt, y Rachel habla con Santana, y Finn observa todo lo que sucede sorprendido y confundido…

Te juro que ni la reconoci- dijo alguien de pronto, Mike Chang que viene entrando al salón

Ni yo- dijo alguien mas- Esta mas joven- y ese es Matt Rutherford

Lo que es imposible- añadió Mike negando con la cabeza- No, yo creo que se hizo cirugía o algo- y ambos se largaron a reir y alguien detrás de ellos viene rolando los ojos

Y yo que crei que madurarían después de tantos años- dijo Tina rolando los ojos

SOMOS MADUROS- exclamaron Mike y Matt a la vez en su defensa y todos se pusieron a reir

Mami- dijo la hija de Rachel y Puck y la primera la mira- Papi siempre dice que yo soy mas madura que ellos – y todos la miran- Parece que es VERDAD- añadió divertida y sacándole la lengua a Mike y a Matt, y ellos le sacan la lengua y todos se rien

Mucho mas madura- dijo alguien, quien venia rolando los ojos detrás de Mike y Matt, Sam Evans y la pequeña le sonríe

Parece que ya están casi todos los perdedores aquí- dijo alguien detrás de Sam, y no es otra que Lauren Zizes

TIA LAUREN- grito la pequeña bajándose del regazo de Rachel yéndose corriendo donde Lauren, la que la tomo en brazos y la alzo alto, haciendo que la niña se riera, y Puck se acerco a Rachel, la que se levanto de donde estaba sentada, ganándose al lado de su esposo, tomandolo por atrás de la cintura, mientras el tiene su brazo pasado en sus hombros, y Finn los mira, y alguien lo observa nada feliz a el, mientras Lauren, que aun tiene a la niña en brazos, saluda al resto

Bueno- dijo otra voz desde la puerta y todos miran a Blaine Anderson que viene entrando- Parece que complete el set de Nuevas Direcciones- y todos asienten…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>4<p>

MINI CONFUSION

Todos empiezan a conversar, la pequeña en brazos de Lauren le pide que la baje y esta corre hacia sus padres

Aun estoy molesta- dijo de pronto Brittany y todos la miran, y esta esta mirando a la pequeña- Porque te me arrancaste- le pregunto y la niña la mira con una sonrisa malévola y encantadora, igual a la de su padre

Porque es divertido- le dijo la pequeña simplemente y empezó a girar divertida por la cara de molestia de Brittany, y todos juguetean con ella, hasta que se detuvo subitamenta al quedar frente a Finn, el que la observa, y se alejo de el yéndose a esconder a las piernas de Puck algo asustada- Papi- lo llamo tirándole los y Puck la mira- Quien es el- pregunto en un susurro y apuntándo a Finn

Princesa que te he dicho sobre apuntar- la reprendió Rachel, y la niña la mira

Que no es correcto- le respondió- Lo siento- se disculpo y Rachel le sonríe y se acuclilla para quedar a nivel de la pequeña

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Ahora, si quieres saber quien es, porque no tu misma vas te le presentas y le preguntas- le propuso y la pequeña la miro insegura y miro a Puck como buscando ayuda y Puck solo le sonríe y le asiente, asi que la niña miro a Finn y se le empezó a acercar lentamente, y todos la miran

Hola- le dijo la pequeña a Finn

Hola- le respondió Finn sonriéndole

Yo soy Carolinne Brianna Puckerman- le dijo con seguridad la pequeña, que ahora lo mira fijamente- Y tu quien eres- le pregunto y Finn le sonríe

Un gusto Carolinne, yo soy Finn Hudson- contesto este- Fui a la escuela con tu mama y papa aquí- añadió

Ah!- exclamo sorprendida Carolinne y miro a sus papas que le asienten y volvió a mirar a Finn, porque recordó algo- Es divertido tienes el mismo nombre que la tia Carole- añadió y frunce el seño- Aunque ella también tiene Hamel- continuo confundida y Finn le sonrie

Te refieres a Carole Hudson Hummel- le pregunto Finn y Carolinne asiente sonriendo-Eso es porque ella es mi mama- añadio y Carolinne lo miro sorprendida

Genial- exclamo feliz y ahora lo miro confundida de nuevo- Y porque no te había visto antes- le pregunto intrigada y algo molesta

Porque vivo algo lejos- contesto Finn simplemente

Ah, bueno- dijo Carolinne con tono de que considera eso una tonta respuesta

Puedo preguntarte algo- le dijo Finn de pronto y ella asiente sorprendida- Sabes de donde salió tu nombre- le pregunto y Carolinne sonríe como lo hacia Rachel, 1000 watts de sonrisa

Sipo- contesto feliz- Carolinne es por Sweet Carolinne, mi papi se la canto a mi mami, es la canción de ambos- y Finn recuerda aquella canción y cuando Puck la canto- Y Brianna, B es por mi tio Blaine- le conto y Blaine sonríe- Ri es por mi tia Britt y anna es por mi tia San- añadió orgullosa y Brittany y Santana la miran igual y Finn esta sorprendido- Son los mejores amigos de mi mami y papi- y Finn no puede creer lo que escucha, y se pregunta como rayos paso eso

Te olvidas de mi- se quejo Kurt, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Finn, y Carolinne lo mira negando con la cabeza

No Gommy Kurti, no me he olvidado de ti- le dijo seria y Kurt le sonríe- Tu eres mi gommy, y Samy es mi goddy Samy- le dijo contenta y ahora miro a Rachel con el seño fruncido- Crei que estaba claro- pregunto

Lo esta- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo- Pero tu gommy es algo inseguro- susurro y Carolinne solto risitas y luego volvio a mirar a Finn seria, porque recordó que no sabe algo de el

Y que haces- le pregunto

A que te refieres que con que hago- le pregunto confundido Finn y Carolinne rola los ojos para su sorpresa

En que trabajas- le pregunto exasperada la niña y Finn esta mas sorprendido

Soy profesor en una escuela primaria- le contesto Finn y Carolinne asintió con los brazos cruzados mirándolo como si lo analizara

Ya veo- respondió asintiendo- Y te gusta- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

Si- le respondió Finn y Carolinne lo mira exceptica, y ahora dejo de cruzar los brazos

Bien por ti- le dijo sonriéndole y Finn la mira sorprendido- Gusto en conocerte- le dijo políticamente y con una especie de reverencia se fue corriendo hacia donde Santana que la tomo en brazos- Es algo lento- le susurro a Santana en el oído y esta le asiente sonriendo, y Puck, Rachel y Sam también escucharon lo que le susurro Carolinne a Santana y solo sonríen

Y Finn aun mira a Carolinne sorprendido, y Kurt le ve la cara- Algun comentario Finn- le pregunto y este lo mira

Es como hablar con Rachel y Puck a la vez- contesto perplejo- Es confuso- y todos asienten

Eso es porque es igual que Rachel en lo analítica- le dijo Kurt

Pero es igual o peor de ingeniosa que Puck- añadio Sam- O eso es lo que dice la mama de Puck- continuo sonriendo mientras mira a la niña

Y como yo siempre digo, la descripción se queda corta para decir lo traviesa que Caro es- dijo Mike y todos asienten y Carolinne se dio cuenta que están hablando de ella y los mira a todos con el seño fruncido

Pero tia Bethysis dice que soy divertida- dijo Carolinne defendiéndose y Puck la toma de los brazos de Santana

Nadie dice lo contrario, Caro- le aseguro Puck besándole la mejilla, haciendo que la niña se ria

Bethysis- repitió Finn confundido

Beth- le dijo Quinn sin mirarlo y sonriéndole a Carolinne y Finn esta sorprendido

Y además, es parte de tu encanto- siguio Puck diciéndole a Carolinne- Y no puedes evitar tu encanto, porque- pregunto

Soy una PUCKERMAN- exclamo orgullosa Carolinne y Puck asiente

Por eso debemos dar gracias de que Rachel sea la madre- añadio Mercedes- Sino tendríamos una mini Puck solamente- y después miro a Rachel y negó con la cabeza- Aunque pensándolo bien los genes de ustedes son una bomba junta- y todos se rien

Bueno- dijo Rachel- Somos dos judíos muy guapos, asi que es natural- añadió sonriéndole a Puck y a Carolinne, quienes también le sonríen a ella, mientras Finn que los mira no sabe si reírse o sentirse celoso

Mientras dos personas llegan a la puerta del salón…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>5<p>

NUEVOS AMIGOS

Asi que este es el famoso salón del coro- dijo alguien desde la puerta, y todos ven a una pelirroja mujer, de la altura de Quinn mas o menos, de tes blanca y ojos marrones

De todas las historias que he oído, pensé que era algo mas impresionante- dijo el hombre que viene con la mujer, es de tes morena, de cuerpo robusto, pero bien esculpido

Y Sam se acerco a la mujer y Lauren al hombre- Encontraste donde estacionarte- le pregunto Lauren y este asiente

Quienes son ustedes- pregunto Finn confundido ante las nuevas personas que aparecieron, aunque la mujer le parece familiar, pero no logra recordar de donde…

Lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo el hombre mirando a Finn- Quien es ese- pregunto mirando a Lauren y esta esperando una respuesta cuando sintió un jalon en su pantalón y al mirar abajo esta Carolinne que le sonríe, y el la levanta- Parece que están cayendo princesas de alguna parte- y Carolinne solto risitas

Finn- lo llamo Puck- El sujeto enorme de ahí- añadió apuntando al hombre- Es el esposo de Lauren, Gregory Jhonson-

Gregory Jhonson- repitió Finn- Su nombre suena familiar- añadio

Es el tio Gor- dijo Carolinne contenta en los brazos de su tio- Super hiper famoso peleonero- informo feliz la niña

Peleonero- repitió Gregory mirando a Carolinne con las cejas levantadas, la que se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, y el niega con la cabeza y mira a Finn- Soy luchador profesional- explico

Ya veo- entendió Finn

Y esta hermosa mujer a mi lado- dijo de pronto Sam- Es…-

La tia Becky- lo interrumpió rápido Carolinne

OYE- se quejo Sam y Carolinne se rio escondiéndose en el cuello de Gregory- Como decía- continuo el rubio mirando a Finn- Ella es Rebecca Evans, mi esposa- la presento y Carolinne aclaro su garganta- O la tia Becky- añadió rolando los ojos y todos se rieron

Me parece familiar- dijo Finn de pronto, entendiendo lo de esposa

Eso es porque me viste en la boda de Kurt y Blaine- le dijo Becky- Mi nombre de soltera es Anderson, soy la prima de Blaine- y Finn la recuerda ahora de la ceremonia…

Luego de las presentaciones con Finn, todos empezaron a conversar, hasta que -Ya va siendo hora- informo de pronto Mercedes mirando su reloj y todos asienten entendiendo

Sera mejor ir ya al gimnasio- les dijo Rachel y todos empezaron a moverse, saliendo primero Gregory con Lauren, seguidos de Mercedes y Matt, luego Artie se llevo a Quinn en su regazo mientras ella se rie, seguidos por Tina y Mike que se rien de Quinn, Kurt y Blaine empezaron a irse también seguidos de Sam y Becky, para dejar finalmente a Santana, Britt, Puck, Rachel, Carolinne y Finn en el salón

Vamos San- le dijo Britt a Santana, pero esta esta mirando a Finn intensamente

Porque no te vas con Carolinne y Rachel- le dijo Santana, ya que Puck no se ha movido de su lugar y Rachel esta dándole vueltas a Carolinne que se rie y Britt asiente

Rach, vamos- pregunto la rubia y Rachel miro a Puck, el que mueve la cabeza en dirección de la latina, y Rachel le sonríe y toma a Carolinne en brazos

Si, vamos- contesto Rachel acercándosele a Britt- Nos vemos en el gimnasio- le dijo a su esposo y a Santana, los que le asienten, y Rachel y Britt se empezaron a ir

Mami- llamo Caroline aun en brazos de Rachel, pero mirando a los del salón- Porque papi y tia San no vienen con nosotros- pregunto confundida

Ya viene- le aseguro Rachel, haciendo que la niña la mire con el seño fruncido, y Rachel tiene una idea- Britt- llamo y esta la mira- Que te parece una carrera hasta el gimnasio- pregunto y Britt asiente animada- Y que hay de ti princesa- le pregunto a la niña, que asiente también animada y Rachel la pone en el suelo, y cuentan y salieron corriendo por el pasillo…

Mientras Puck, Santana y Finn aun siguen en el salón, y Finn empezó a levantarse para irse, pero Santana cierra la puerta antes de que el pueda llegar a ella

Pasa algo- pregunto Finn confundido

Voy a dejar claro algo ahora, Finnocence- le dijo Santana- Otra miradita de celos como las que he visto hasta ahora y te corto, esta claro- amenazo, y Puck niega con la cabeza, pero manteniéndose callado

Parece que los años no han cambiado ni mejorado tu actitud- le dijo Finn

Yo solo protejo a mi familia- le informo Santana cruzada de brazos

Extraño es- siguio Finn- Que a quien llamas familia ahora solian ser las personas que mas odiabas 10 años atrás- añadió sonriéndole y Puck volvió a negar con la cabeza y Santana esta que echa humos

No actúes como si supieras algo acerca de mi Hudson- le dijo la latina- Nos ignoraste en el momento en que pudiste ser parte de nuestra familia- añadió- Asi que ni intentes actuar como que si sabes algo de nosotros, y ni te atrevas a negarlo-

No negare que muchas de las cosas que he visto me parecen difíciles de creer- concedió Finn- Pero no estoy asumiendo nada- añadio molesto- Tu estas asumiendo que estoy celoso-

No me tomes por estúpida- siseo Santana- Ademas lo único que estoy haciendo es cumplir con advertirte- pauso y se le acerca- No te metas con mi familia o te aseguro que te destruyo- amenazo nuevamente y con eso abrió la puerta saliendo del salón, y Finn niega con la cabeza

Esta loca- murmuro para si

Puede que eso sea cierto- concordo Puck de pronto haciendo saltar a Finn que se había olvidado que el estaba ahí, y se miran- Pero niégame que no fue por la forma en que miraste a Rachel en la boda de Kurt y Blaine que Samara termino contigo- le pregunto y Finn lo mira sorprendido

Como…-

Vi la forma en como la miraste cuando apareció caminando hacia al altar y después cuando dio su discurso- le dijo Puck- Pero como dijo Santana nos ignoraste a todos, y eso incluye a Rachel- añadió serio y se levanto yéndose a la salida

Puck- lo llamo Finn y este se detiene y lo mira- No negare que al verte con Rachel y con Carolinne me dieron celos- dijo sinceramente- Tener una familia es todo lo que quiero y el verte a ti tenerla, después de todo, me hace sentir un fracasado- añadió- Pero me alegro por ti- termino

Gracias por ser sincero- le dijo Puck y salió del salón, dejando a Finn solo en el salón, y lo observa deseando realmente poder volver a sus días de estudiante de secundaria y decirse a si mismo que no pierda sus oportunidades, porque después de tener a Quinn y a Rachel tras el, finalmente no se quedo con ninguna, ni siquiera son sus amigas, y pudiendo hacer algo, no lo hizo, porque siempre creyo que ellas siempre estarían ahí para que el las tomara para si, pero perdió, ahora son de Artie y de Puck…

Ahora la pregunta cual de las dos le dolio perder mas, y con eso en mente salió del salón…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>6<p>

SR. SCHUE Y MIRADAS DE DISTANCIA

Carolinne esta inquieta en su asiento al lado de Rachel, entre Britt y ella- Pregunta- dijo Santana, que sentada al lado de Brittany, y Rachel la mira- Porque la trajiste- exigió saber mirando divertida a la niña

Si mal no recuerdo fue tu idea- contesto Puck antes que su esposa, la que lo ve sentarse junto a ella, y también poder respirar aliviada de verlo ya junto a ellas, porque no verlo volver junto a Santana la tenia muy nerviosa, aunque su preocupación aun no se va

Papi- le dijo Carolinne al verlo, y Puck le sonrio y se dio cuenta que Rachel lo esta mirando preocupada, y le sonríe y la besa

Deja de mirarme asi- le susurro serio a Rachel después de separarse de ella y ella lo mira confundida y el le sonríe- En serio Rach, quieres dar un espectáculo aquí- le pregunto con una sonrisa provocativa

NOAH- lo reprendió Rachel golpeándole el brazo y el solo le sonríe y la volvió a besar- Tienes suerte de ser lindo- susurro a centrimetros de sus labios y Puck la mira a los ojos

Te amo- le dijo y ella le sonríe- Y no hare mimguna estupidez aquí, menos aun cerca de Caro, o de ti- añadió tranquilo

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Y yo también te amo- añadió sonriéndole y besándolo ella esta vez- Solo estaba preocupada, y no puedes enojarte conmigo porque lo estaba-

Y no lo estoy- aseguro Puck volviéndola a besar, mientras Santana los mira feliz, y Carolinne se tapa los ojos con las manos…

SEÑOR SCHUE- exclamo Britt de pronto animada al ver acercarse a su antiguo maestro de español y director de Nuevas Direcciones, y los antiguos miembros se paran a saludarlo

Me alegra verlos a todos- dijo emocionado- Quinn, Artie, realmente lamente no poder asistir a su boda- se disculpo triste

No hay problema señor Schue- le aseguro Quinn- Entendimos perfectamente el porque y recibimos su regalo-

Asi que gracias- le dijo Artie, y Schue los abraza a ellos primero y despues a los demas, y al terminar los mira

Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes- les dijo sonriéndoles- Todos han crecido tanto- y mira a Puck- Especialmente tu-

Yeah- concordo Puck

Y donde esta- pregunto Schue mirando cerca de Puck

Aquí- contesto Rachel, que hizo que Carolinne se parara en la silla donde estaba sentada- Carolinne el es el señor Schue- le dijo a la pequeña y Carolinne sonríe

Vaya, esta preciosa- les dijo Schue sonriendo a Rachel y Puck, y mira a la niña- Hola Carolinne es un placer por fin conocerte, he visto muchas fotos tuyas y oído mucho de ti-

Yo también- le dijo Carolinne- Mami dijo que fue a conocerme cuando naci- y Schue asiente- Y se que soy preciosa, me lo dicen siempre- añadió sonriendo y Schue se rie- Asi que gracias Tio Schue- añadio la niña contesta

De nada- le dijo Schue y miro al resto- Chicos es un gusto volver a verlos, pero debo seguir saludando personas- añadió triste

No se preocupe señor Schue ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al dia- le dijo Rachel y el asintió y se despidió de todos- Se ve feliz- añadió

Si- concordo Puck al verlo también irse- Bueno se caso con Ms. P y tienen 3 hijos asi que, porque no estar feliz- añadió y todos asienten, y volvieron a tomar asiento, y la reunión empezó, después todos fueron a ver el partido de football, y ya al final del juego Carolinne se quedo dormida en los brazos de Rachel…

Y ya todos empezaron a despedirse e irse, y Puck tomo a Carolinne de los brazos de Rachel para llevarla al auto, y mientras van caminando al estacionamiento, Rachel ve a Finn y como este la esta mirando, antes de subirse a su auto e irse

San- llamo Rachel a Santana y esta la mira- Le dijiste algo a Finn- pregunto y la latina la mira confundida

Porque preguntas- pregunto

Porque me miro extraño antes de subirse a su auto- contesto Rachel, mientras ya llegan a los autos, el de Santana esta estacionado al lado del de Puck, quien ya puso a Carolinne en su asiento y Britt se metió al auto de Santana haciendo chao con la mano

Solo le dije que si se mete con mi familia lo cortare en pedacitos- informo Santana como si nada

SANTANA- la reprendió Rachel- Prometiste que no harias nada al respecto si Finn aparecia hoy- le recordó molesta

Bueno no me gusto su cara cuando las veía a Quinn o a ti- le dijo Santana- Y menos aun me gusto su cara de celos cuando los veía a Puck y a ti- añadio- Ademas solo le adverti, no es como que lo hubiera lastimado o algo- se defendió

Rach- llamo Puck y esta la mira- Vamos a casa- le pidió cansado

Esta bien- le dijo Rachel mirándolo y vuelve a mirar a la latina- Santana Lopez, te adoro y lo sabes- añadio y la latina asiente- Y solo no quiero problemas, de acuerdo- le pidió

Cero problemas- aseguro Santana- Nos vemos Puckermans- se despidió y se subió al auto con Britt, y se fueron, y Rachel se acerco a la puerta del pasajero donde Puck la esta esperando y mira hacia el asiento de atrás y sonrie

Quedo cansada- dijo mirando a Carolinne y luego mira a su esposo, que no tiene muy buena cara- Estas molesto- le pregunto preocupada

No- contesto Puck- Solo cansado- añadió y ella asiente entendiendo y va a abrir la puerta del auto para poder irse, cuando Puck le toma la muñeca y la pone entre el y el auto y la besa apasionadamente, dejándola prácticamente sin aliento al cortar el beso

Vamos a casa- susurro Rachel recuperando el aliento e insinuativa, y Puck asiente sonriendo pícaramente y le abrió la puerta a Rachel la que rápidamente se subió y la cerro, mientras Puck se fue a su lado rápidamente también, y Rachel lo ve y se rie, y finalmente también se fueron…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>7<p>

BERRY SORPRESA

(Sabado 2 de julio de 2022, Finn POV)

A quien me dolio perder mas, finalmente la pregunta se respondió sola…

Rachel…con ella tenía planes, iríamos juntos a Nueva York, y estaríamos juntos…

Pero nuestro último año me hizo reconsiderar esos planes, porque me puse a pensar, que el pasar todo el resto de mi vida con una sola persona me pareció ridículo, por eso tome un camino diferente al de ella, porque era lo que yo necesitaba…

Y cuando la vi en la boda de Kurt y Blaine, bueno dicen que los años mejoran a las personas, con Rachel esa frase se quedo corta, se veía hermosa, y durante toda la noche no pude dejar de mirarla, asi que Puck tenia razón, Samara de hecho termino conmigo despues de la boda por las miradas que le di a Rachel…

Y al verla, también note a Puck junto a ella, pero se veian igual que en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria, simplemente amigos, por eso jamás pensé, ni me imagine, que 7 años después los veria de nuevo, estarían casados y con una hija, que es un encanto, y mas aun hasta Beth esta en el escenario que es sus vidas ahora, y la forma en que Quinn la menciono, me dice que ella también es parte de la vida de la bebe que tuvo con Puck…

De hecho por la forma que interactuaron ayer todos, estoy seguro que todos han seguido en contacto, y no solo eso, sino que además son una gran familia, de la cual yo no soy parte, y cuando y como paso ello, no lo se…

Lo mas choqueante si fue escuchar a Carolinne llamar a mi propia madre "tia Carole", y cuando volvi a la casa de mi familia, donde viven mi mama y Burt, le comente esto a ella y se le ilumino la cara al oir hablar de Carolinne, como si fuera una nieta para ella o algo…

En fin, todo eso que vi ayer, mas la forma de actuar de mi mama, me llevaron a estar enfrente a la antigua casa de Rachel aquí en Lima, en la mañana despues de desayunar le pregunte a mi mama si sabia donde se estaban hospedando y me dijo que aquí…

Asi que me arme de valor, y despues de almuerzo me vine hacia aca, y por fin salgo de mi auto y camine hacia la puerta, y si bien no hay auto en la entrada, espero que haya alguien, asi que toque el timbre, y unos minutos despues la puerta se abrió para revelar a un chico, adolescente, de cómo 14 o 15…

Hola- me saludo el chico analizándome- En que puedo ayudarte- me pregunto

Esta es la casa de los Berrys verdad, no me equivoque- le pregunte confundido

Si, si es- me contesto- Aunque ellos ya no viven aquí, sino que en Nueva York- me informo, y eso yo no lo sabia- Quieres dejarles un mensaje o algo- pregunto el chico

No- conteste rápidamente- Es solo que me dijeron que aquí se hospedaban los Puckerman, pero…-

Si, aquí es- me interrumpió y me mira sospechosamente- A quien…-

NEITI- grito una pequeña voz interrumpiendo al chico, y apareció ante mi no otra que Carolinne- Quien es- pregunto curiosa mirando al chico y luego me mira y yo le sonrio- Oh!, hola- me saludo sonriéndome y moviéndome su manito en señal de saludo

Lo conoces, Caro- le pregunto el chico confundido y Carolinne lo mira y le asiente

Estudio con mami y papi- contesto la niña- Es el hijo de la tia Carole, Finn- añadió y el chico me mira

Finn Hudson- me pregunto y yo asentí y su mirada es de molestia- Ya veo- murmuro y dejo de verme al sentir que le jalan la ropa- Que Caro- le pregunto

Es amigo, asi que dejalo pasar Neiti- le ordeno Carolinne y el chico rolo los ojos y me mira

Adelante- me dijo y yo asiento, y entre, y el chico cierra la puerta, y observo la casa que luce muy distinta, le faltan cosas

NATE- llamo la voz de Puck de pronto llegando a la sala- Encontraste…- y se detuvo al verme- Hudson- me saludo

Puckerman- salude de vuelta

Papa te buscan- añadio el chico y yo se que mis ojos se hicieron enormes ante la sorpresa, otro hijo, en serio, pero este chico es mucho mas grande, como rayos

Nate- dijo Puck en tono de reprimenda mirando al chico, que ahora sé se llama Nate, el que se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la pequeña y la tomo en brazos

Vamos a jugar Caro- le propuso a la pequeña y me mira- Papa, va estar algo ocupado ahora- añadio estresando la palabra ocupado, y Carolinne asiente feliz y me mira

Chao Finn- me dijo Carolinne mientras Nate sube con ella por las escaleras

Chao Carolinne- le dije sonriendo y el chico me miro al llegar a la parte alta de la escalera, y tengo la sensación de que no le agrado…

Y- llamo mi atención la voz de Puck y lo miro- A que debo la visita- me pregunto y se da vuelta para caminar hacia la sala y yo lo sigo, sin muchas ganas, porque realmente con quien yo quería hablar era con Rachel…

Y Rachel- le pregunte mientras llegamos a la cocina, que esta realmente vacia, y el se va hacia el refrigerados

En casa de mi madre- me contesto- Ayudandola a ella y a Sarah a terminar de empacar- añadio sacando dos bebidas, cerrando el refrigerador- Viniste hablar con ella- me pregunto mirándome y dándome una bebida la que recibi, y lo vi sentarse en uno de los pisos que hay alrededor del meson de la cocina

A decir verdad si- le respondi sentándome y abriendo la bebida para tomar un sorbo

Lastima, me tienes a mi- me dijo Puck tomando un sorbo de su bebida, que por cierto no es alcohol, es una gaseosa- No bebo cerveza cerca de Carolinne- añadio de pronto y lo mire confundido- A menos claro sea una ocasion que lo amerite- y yo asiento entendiendo

Has cambiado- le dije tomando otro sorbo de bebida

Tener una familia te hace tener prioridades- me dijo

Yeah- concorde- Han sido 7 años, por cierto- segui- Digo Rachel y tu han estado 7 años juntos, eso me dijo ella- explicque y el asiente- Pero el chico tiene…-

14- me interrumpió Puck y yo lo supuese

Y se que soy malo para las matematicas- segui- Pero, como…-

Nate es nuestro hijo- me dijo Puck interrumpiéndome- Es de Rachel y mio, un Puckerman, algo que debes tener muy claro- y yo asiento entendiendo- Biologicamente hablando no es de ninguno de los dos- y ahora estoy confundido, pero supongo que…

Lo adoptaron- pregunte

Si algo asi- me contesto Puck

Puedes explicarme- le pedi- Porque realmente hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y esa es la razón por la cual realmente vine- y el me mira de manera analítica, y el chico no será su hijo biológico, pero tiene las mismas expresiones que Puck

De acuerdo- concedió Puck- Tu ya habías visto al chico, igual que a Beth- me conto- El dia de la boda de Kurt y Blaine ambos estaban de invitados sentados en la misma mesa, con sus madres respectivas, Shelby y Angela Smith-

Angela Smith- repeti, no me suena

Angie, como todos la llamábamos- siguio Puck y esta hablando en pasado- Era una vieja amiga de niñez de Rachel, hija de un ex amigo de Hiram- añadió- Que quedo embarazada a los 16 años igual que Quinn, a las que sus padres echaron de su casa, y a la que los Berry apoyaron hasta que nació su pequeño, y ella se fue a vivir con una vieja tia en Nueva York- pauso- Rachel se reencontró con ella en los vestidores de un teatro en el que estuvo trabajando y después se mudo a vivir al departamento de Rachel en Nueva York y luego con los Berrys cuando estos se mudaron- y yo asentí entendiendo- En marzo de 2019- siguió Puck- Angie tuvo un accidente y la perdimos el 17 de ese mes- me conto triste- Rachel estaba desolada y Nate también, perdió a su mama teniendo 11 despues de todo- y yo asentí, pobre chico- Pero nuestra sorpresa fue grande al saber que Angie tenia leucemia- y yo estoy con un wow- No sabíamos, pero debido a esa enfermedad, dejo un testamento, donde nos nombraba a Rachel y a mi como los tutores legales de Nate y nos pedia que lo protegiéramos, sobre todo de sus padres y de quien fuera, y Rachel y yo no titubeamos ni un segundo en aceptar en hacernos cargo de Nate, es un chico genial, y 3 meses después Nathan Brian Smith se convirtió en Nathan Brian Puckerman, tal cual y lo quería Angie- termino

Ya veo- le dije entendiendo y mirando la botella que tengo en las manos

Y con respecto al resto de lo que quieres saber- siguio Puck y yo lo miro- Es algo mas largo de explicar- y asentí entendiendo

Tengo tiempo- asegure y recordé algo que me dijo cuando llegue- Por cierto porque Rachel esta ayudando a tu mama y a Sarah a empacar- le pregunte

Ah!, eso es porque se mudan a Nueva York- me contesto Puck

Y eso- le pregunte intrigado

Sarah ya va a cumplir 20 y acaba de terminar su segundo año en la OSU, y pidió su transferencia a NYU, igual como yo lo hice a su edad, y lo logro asi que se muda alla si o si, y mi madre, bueno quiere estar mas cerca de nosotros y asi disfrutar de sus nietos y no habiendo nada mas que la ate a Lima, decidió mudarse también- me explico

Wow- le dije y el asiente- Y tu casa la van a vender- y el asintió nuevamente- Y que hay de esta- le pregunte mirando alrededor

No- me contesto Puck y lo miro- Rachel convenció a sus papas de no deshacerse de esta casa y ellos accedieron, y para asi poder tener un lugar donde quedarnos cuando venimos a Lima- añadió

Entonces no dejaran de venir a Lima- le pregunte

No- contesto y se tomo lo que le quedaba de bebida y se levanto y boto la botella a un tarro

Puck- lo llame con el aun dándome la espalda- Que hay con el resto…-

No te dire nada mas- me interrumpió y se da vuelta y me mira serio- Aunque quisiera, a diferencia de ti no tengo tiempo- añadió- Asi si quieres detalles de la vida de Rachel, preguntale a Kurt, se los conoce todos y estoy seguro que estará feliz de decírtelos, porque aun le sigue gustando chismosear-

Estas enojado porque haya venido- le pregunte y el niega con la cabeza

No, enojado no- aseguro- Pero si molesto- pauso- Mira Finn entiendo que estes confundido, si yo pasara 7 años sin saber ni hablar con ninguno de mis ex compañeros, o a lo menos los mas cercanos, también estaría confundido y querria respuestas, pero te dije lo que no sabias respecto a Nate, lo mismo respecto a mi madre, hermana y los papas de Rachel, porque son parte de mi familia- pauso- Y si bien los demas también son parte de mi vida, pero de mi boca sobre sus vidas nada saldrá, porque no tengo autorización de ellos para decirte algo- pauso- Ademas detalles de nuestras vidas no te dare, porque simplemente no quiero dártelos- y yo asenti

Solo respondeme algo mas y me ire- le pedi y el asiente- Beth- pregunte

Es mi hija, y Shelby me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida hace 8 años- me contesto Puck- Y yo la aproveche y desde entonces es parte de mi familia también-

Me alegro por ti- le dije- Y lamento si te moleste- añadi y el asintió y empezamos a movernos en dirección a la puerta…

PAPA- llamo la voz de Nate que viene bajando de las escaleras y yo y Puck lo miramos, y al verme tiene esa misma cara de molestia de nuevo- Ya se va- pregunto apuntándome

No apuntes- le ordeno Puck- Y si, ya se va- respondió

Adios Nate- me despedi de el mirándolo- Fue un gusto conocerte- le dije cortésmente

Nathan- me dijo el chico y yo lo miro extrañado- Mis amigos me dicen Nate y no te conozco lo suficiente para darte esa confianza- explico

De acuerdo- entendi- Adios, entonces Nathan- y el asiente, y recordé a la bola de energía de la hija de Puck- Y Carolinne, me gustaría despedirme de ella- le pregunte

Dormida- me contesto Nathan- Y no la despertare- añadio secamente

Nate- hablo Puck con tono de advertencia de nuevo y el chico se encogió de hombros- Adios Hudson- me dijo

Adios- dije y con eso sali de la casa, a lo menos algunas cosas me quedaron claras…y definitivamente hablare con Kurt…

(Adentro de la Casa Berry)

Puck y Nate vieron como la puerta se cerro, y Puck mira al chico- No ocultaste el hecho de que no te agrada- le dijo Puck

No te molestes- le pidió Nate y Puck lo miro confundido- Pero escuche lo que hablaron- y Puck rola los ojos y se va hacia la cocina y Nate lo sigue hacia la cocina

Me lo suponía- le dijo Puck divertido- Y Caro- pregunto

Se quedo viendo una película- le respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros- Y no es tan difícil que me haga caso- y Puck asiente

Me puedes decir porque no te agrada- le pregunto curioso

San me conto como miro a Quinn y a Rach- contesto Nate y Puck vuelve a rolar los ojos- Pero la verdad es que no me agrada desde antes, porque escuche a Rach contándole a mi mama su historia con Finn Hudson y al verlo me di cuenta que no es gran cosa- explico y Puck se largo a reir

Si, no es gran cosa- le dijo divertido- Y Caro realmente esta dormida- pregunto y Nate asiente- Bueno dejemosla dormir un poco mas, y terminemos de ordenar abajo para cuando llegue Rach- y el chico asintió de nuevo y se fueron al sotano…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>8<p>

LISTOS, PERO INSEGUROS

(Mas tarde, Rachel POV)

Por fin terminamos de arreglar todo en casa de niñez de Noah, asi que ahora ya llegue a la mia, y abro la puerta- CHICOS NECESITO SUS MUSCULOS- grite al entrar y Nate apareció y me dio un beso- Ve al auto están las cajas de las cosas que Deb va a conservar- le dije y el asiente

Hay cosas vergonzosas de Puck- me pregunto divertido y yo asiento y el me sonríe maliciosamente haciéndome reir, cada vez es mas igual a Noah- Rach- me llamo Nate sacándome de mis pensamientos- Ordenamos comida china- me informo y yo asiento entendiendo y con eso el salió afuera, y yo segui hacia la cocina, donde me encuentro a Noah esta arreglando los platos para que comamos…

Umm- murmure saboreándome y Noah me mira sonriendo

El ruido es por la comida o por mi- me pregunto pícaramente y yo me acerque a el y lo bese…

Ambos- susurre sonriendo al separarme de el, el que también me devuelve una sonrisa y me fui a lavarme las manos

Y terminaron- me pregunto

Si- conteste cansada- Y Carolinne- pregunte y al nombrar a mi princesa apareció

Acababa de llamarla- me contesto Noah sonriendo y yo asentí

Hola Mami- me dijo Carolinne y yo me pongo a su nivel y ella me da un beso, y la subi a uno de los pisos de alrededor del meson de la cocina- Ya volviste- me dijo feliz y yo le sonreí asintiendo

PAPA- grito la voz de Nate de pronto- VEN A AYUDARME- exigió y Noah rola los ojos y fue a ayudar a Nate, mientras yo termino de arreglar todo y le doy su plato a Carolinne

Mami y mi nana- me pregunto mi pequeña

Como mañana nos vamos, la invitaron a ella y a Sarah a comer a la casa de una de sus amigas para despedirlas- le conteste y ella asintió contenta metiéndose pequeños bocados a la boca de su comida…

Ves si me ayudas terminamos antes- dijo la voz de Nate, y el y Noah volvieron a la cocina y se la van las manos, aunque igual que niños pequeños se lanzan agua y yo y Caro nos reimos de ellos, hasta que se sentaron a comer…

Después de que terminaramos de comer, y recogimos, Nate se llevo a Caro para arreglarla para dormir, mientras Noah y yo terminamos de ordenar abajo, para dejar todo listo para nuestra vuelta mañana a Nueva York…

Creo que ya esta todo listo- le dije a Noah y el asiente- Cerraste la puerta del sotano-

Si- me contesto cansado- Podemos irnos a dormir- me pregunto y yo asentí apagando las luces de la planta baja, y subimos las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, y al llegar arriba Nate viene saliendo de la que era mi habitación, cuando vivía en Lima

Caro ya se durmió- nos dijo- Asi que buenas noches gente adulta-

Buenas Noches- le dijimos Noah y yo al mismo tiempo, y Nate se metió a una de las habitaciones, y nosotros nos fuimos a la que era de mis papas antes…

Ahora estoy en el baño arreglándome para dormir, mientras Noah ya esta acostado en la cama, y su mirada y su expresión esta algo extraña- Noah- lo llame desde la puerta del baño y el me mira- Te pasa algo- le pregunte y el niega con la cabeza- No me mientas- le pedi seria, y el me sonríe negando con la cabeza

Ven aquí- me pidió golpeando con su palma el lado de la cama donde duermo yo, y termine de arreglarme apague la luz del baño, y me fui a acostar a su lado, y ambos apagamos las luces de noche y Noah me atrapo entre sus brazos- Detesto que me conozcas tan bien- me dijo cansado

Crei que te gustaba eso de mi- le dije con el seño fruncido aunque el no lo ve

Si me gusta- me confirmo- Pero no cuando no quiero hablar de ciertas cosas- añadió

Paso algo- le pregunte preocupada, es la unica razón por la cual el no querria hablar de algo…

Mas bien, alguien- me corrigio

Quien- pregunte intrigada

Finn- contesto

Finn- repeti

Si-

Y- pregunte estresando la y…

Vino hoy a hablar contigo para saber detalles de nuestras vidas- me contesto- O mas bien para saber como es que terminaste casada conmigo-

Ya veo- entendie- Y vio a Nate- pregunte

Si- me contesto- Y le conte la historia de cómo llego el a nosotros, donde estabas tu, acerca de Beth, pero nada mas-

De acuerdo- entendí- Aunque no entiendo que tiene de malo- le pregunte

Creo que aun tenia la esperanza de volver contigo- me contesto

Que te hace pensar eso- le pregunte curiosa

En serio Rach- me dijo en tono sarcástico- Realmente me estas preguntando eso-

Noah se por San de las miradas que nos dio a Quinn y a mi- le dije- Pero la verdad es que preferío no pensar ni prestarle atención a las miradas de Finn- y lo abrace fuerte- Porque el tomo su camino y yo el mio- y sonrio- Y en el mio aparecieron cosas demasiado geniales como para seguir viviendo en el pasado, no lo crees-

Si- concordo el

Es por eso, que no me importa lo que sienta o como me mire Finn- continue- Te amo a ti, y ambos estamos formando una familia- y lo abrace mas fuerte- Y si trata de intervenir en lo que tenemos, lo parare en seco- asegure y Noah me beso

Yo también te amo- me susurro- Y el ver a Finn solo trajo viejas inseguridades, que tu muy bien conoces- y yo asiento, y lo miro seria

No mas inseguridades Noah- le pedi- Eres un hombre ahora, un excelente padre, amigo y por sobre todo un magnifico esposo, y has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto- y lo bese

De acuerdo- concedió el y nos volvimos a besar

Porque no te muestro cuanto te amo- le pregunte provocativa

Solo si yo también puedo- me contesto sonriendo provocativamente y yo lo volvi a besar apasionadamente…

El resto es una escena para mayores de 18 años…y es nuestra solamente…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>9<p>

LLAMADA TELEFONICA Y VIDRIOS

(Domingo 3 de julio de 2022, Madrugada)

Rachel estaba muy comoda durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposo cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar, y ella se empezó a mover porque sabe que es el suyo…

No- susurro adormilado Puck apretándola junto a el- Muy comodo, dejalo sonar-

Noah, sabes que pueden ser mis papas- le dijo Rachel

No, muy temprano- se quejo Puck y miro la hora- Son las 3 de la mañana Rach- y ella asiente

Entonces puede ser San que necesita un aventón o algo, ya sabes como es cuando viene Lima- le recordó Rachel, de las veces que han vuelto a Lima y han tenido que ir a buscar a Santana a un bar porque esta muy borracha y a Britt le da miedo manejar con ella asi

No la ire a buscar- se quejo cansado Puck

Si lo haces sabes que te lo compensare- le recordó coqueta Rachel

Rayos- siseo Puck- Ok, ya contesta- añadio derrotado, y ella tomo el teléfono que aun no deja de sonar

Alo- contesto Rachel

_RACHEL_- grito la voz de el otro lado de la línea y Rachel tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído, a lo que Puck la mira confundido, y ella devuelve el teléfono a su oreja- _Pense que no me contestarías, pero sabia que lo harias, tengo tanto que decirte_- añadió la voz

Finn- pregunto confundida Rachel y ahora Puck se puso semi sentado en la cama, atento, mientras su mujer le da la espalda mientras habla- Porque me llamas a esta hora, esta todo bien- pregunto preocupada pensando que pudo haberle pasado algo a alguien

_Nada esta bien, Rach_- contesto Finn- _Y sabes porque_- pregunto y Rachel esta confundida, por ello no contesta nada- _Porque estas casada con Puck y no conmigo_- añadió triste y molesto

Finn, de que hablas- le pregunto mas confundida Rachel, sentándose en la cama

_Porque te casaste con Puck, Rach_- siguio Finn- _Porque no me esperaste, sabes que te amo, verdad, porque lo hago Rach y mucho_- y sigue diciéndole cuanto la ama, mientras Rachel solo lo escucha, y Puck la mira sin entender nada

Finn- lo interrumpió Rachel- Estas borracho- le pregunto

_Si_- contesto Finn y ahora Rachel entiende- _Pero de amor Rach, por ti_- y Rachel rola los ojos- _Digo puedes dejarlo, verdad, y no importa que tengan hijos yo no tengo problemas con hacerme cargo de Nate y Carolinne, son tuyos Rach y yo amo todo lo tuyo_- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Finn, no dejare a Noah, y menos aun por ti- le dijo tranquila y ahora Puck esta molesto y se sienta en la cama- Y no importa lo que digas, ni cuanto me ames, asi que por favor vete a dormir antes de que sigas diciendo cosas de las que te arrepentiras mañana, adiós- y con eso corto la llamada, y dejo su celular en la mesa de noche y mira a su esposo que tiene una cara de querer matar a alguien- Noah- susurro Rachel, pero este se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se metió al baño, y deja salir un suspiro y se baja de la cama y se puso su bata de los pies de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño- Noah- lo llamo nuevamente, pero al no obtener respuesta- Voy a entrar, ok- añadio y abrió la puerta…

Y encuentra a Puck sentado en la taza del baño, con sus manos hechas puños, y uno de ellos le sangra- Noah, que rayos- exclamo preocupada Rachel tomando papel de baño, y al hacerlo se da cuenta que el vidrio del espejo esta roto, y le envuelve la mano a su esposo en papel higienico- Porque rayos rompiste el espejo- le pregunto

Quería golpear algo- contesto simplemente Puck y ella le revisa la mano para ver si tiene vidrios

Porque- le pregunto confundida Rachel, al no encontrar vidrios ahora busca el kit de primeros auxilios que hay en el mueble del baño

Era golpear algo- contesto Puck- O subirme al auto e ir a golpear a Finn por lo que se que te dijo- añadio- Ouch- se quejo cuando Rachel llego y le aplico el alcohol en la mano sin advertencia- Podrias haberme dicho que ibas a ponerme eso- se quejo, pero Rachel no le dice nada, ni siquiera lo mira, solo termina de curarle la mano, y al terminar dejo el kit en su lugar, y se salió del baño golpeando fuerte la puerta, mientras Puck la mira confundido, y unos segundos despues salió del baño trás ella, a la que encontró paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación- Rach- la llamo y ella lo mira

En que idioma- empezo Rachel- Tengo que decir que TE AMO Y TE ESCOGI A TI- le pregunto molesta

En ninguno- contesto Puck- Porque se que es asi-

No parece- refuto Rachel apuntándole la mano, para luego poner sus manos en su cintura

Se que es asi- aseguro Puck acercándose a ella y la tomandola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, mientras ella aun lo mira molesta- La única razón por la que quiero golpear a Finn es porque quiere destruir esto, tu y yo, y a nuestra familia- explico

No lo hara, Noah- le aseguro Rachel- Llamo estando borracho y sin importar lo que diga o haga, como ya te dije, nada nos arruinara o destruirá-

Definitivamente no- aseguro Puck- Primero lo mato antes de que siquiera lo intente- y Rachel lo mira desaprobando sus palabras, porque para ella la violencia no es un recurso- Me costo mucho tenerte, como para perderte- añadió y ahora ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso…

No mas vidrios rotos- le pidió en un susurro Rachel a centrimetros de sus labios

De acuerdo- concedió Puck y la volvió a besar- Segunda ronda- pregunto y Rachel asiente sonriendo…

(Y en la mañana)

Genial panqueques- exclamo Nate feliz llegando a la cocina, pues Puck esta cocinando panqueques, y el niño se sienta en uno de los piso y Puck le pone un plato enfrente, lo que hace que le vea la mano- Que te paso- pregunto preocupado apuntándosela

Estupidos llamando a las 3 de la mañana- contesto Puck arreglando los demás panqueques en el sarten

Y Rach se enojo- pregunto Nate entre mordidas y Puck asintió- Eso explica los panqueques- añadió divertido

Jaja- le dijo Puck, y siguió cocinando, mientras Nate come feliz…

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Glee no me pertenece...pero si los personajes que ustedes no haya visto en la serie...

* * *

><p>10<p>

VUELTA A CASA

Minutos despues Rachel y Carolinne se les unieron en la cocina- Buenos días- saludo animada Carolinne y Puck la tomo y la sento en uno de los pisos dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella le sonria, mientras Rachel se sienta también, y Puck les acerco sus platos, y al pasarle el de ella a Carolinne, la niña noto su mano y frunció el seño y se puso a comer seria…

Los cuatro siguieron comiendo y hablando sobre todo de la vuelta a Nueva York, por lo que Rachel les recordó que tengan todas sus cosas listas, y durante todo el desayuno Carolinne no dijo nada, lo que es raro en ella, y Puck se dio cuenta de que ni lo mira…

Y una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Nate la ayuda a Puck con los platos- Mami- llamo Carolinne mirando a Rachel- Puedo levantarme- pregunto una vez que termino

Claro, princesa- le contesto Rachel sonriéndole- Ordena todos tus juguetes de acuerdo, ya que no quiero oir ningún llanto ni queja de que se te quedo algo- añadió seria y Carolinne asiente, asi que Rachel la bajo de su asiento y la niña salió corriendo de la cocina- CUIDADO CON LAS ESCALERAS CARO- le recordó y vuelve a su desayuno para ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo- Noah- lo llamo y este la mira- Pasa algo- le pregunto

No me dijo que le gustaron, ni nada- le respondió Puck

Esta molesta- informo Nate mientras toma las cosas de la mesa, y los dos adultos lo miran- Te vio la mano, sabe que algo paso, y le molesta no saber que-

Sube hablar con ella, Noah- le sugirió Rachel y el asiente y salió de la cocina- Carolinne no sabe como expresar a veces lo que siente y solo se cierra- añadio y Nate asiente

En eso es igual a Puck, no- pregunto el chico y Rachel asiente…

Mientras en la habitación que era de Rachel en el pasado, Carolinne esta arreglando sus juguetes en su bolso, cuando alguien le tomo uno de estos y se lo puso enfrente de la cara, y al ver que es su papa, que esta en cuclillas a su lado, y ella lo tomo- Gracias- susurro y siguió en lo suyo

Princesa- la llamo Puck despacio sentándose al lado de la niña en el suelo, pero Carolinne no lo mira- Estas molesta por esto- añadio apuntando su mano y Caro se la mira y asiente- Porque no me preguntaste porque tengo esto- le pregunto y ella simplemente se encoge de hombros- En eso te pareces a mi- añadio sonriéndole y ella lo mira confundida y el la toma y se la pone en su regazo- Caro esto- siguio mostrándole su mano- Es porque estaba molesto tan bien y quería desquitarme con algo- le conto

Mami dice que no hay usar la violencia nunca- le dijo suavecito la niña

Y tiene razón- concordo Puck- Pero yo aun no lo aprendo, porque soy algo lento, en cambio tú eres lista como tu mami- y Carolinne asiente- Lo que me alegra mucho, porque eso significa que pensaras las cosas antes de hacerlas-

Porque estabas molesto- le pregunto Carolinne mirándolo atentamente

Por algo que cuando mas grande te contare, porque ahí entenderas, ok- contesto Puck y la niña asiente- Ahora, puedes dejar de estar enojada conmigo- le pidió y ella volvió asentir y se le tiro al cuello para abrazarlo

Te quiero mucho papi- le dijo Carolinne

Y yo a ti, princesa – le dijo Puck sonriendo- Y ahora que tal si terminamos aquí, antes de que mami nos grite a ambos- y Caro lo solto y asintió divertida y ambos siguieron ordenando los juguetes de la niña asegurándose de que no se le quede ninguno…

Asi que pronto tenían todo listo y la familia estaba lista para salir- Si ma, ya vamos en camino- dijo Puck al teléfono- Si ya, calmate te vemos en 15 minutos- y corto y salió de la casa, donde Rachel lo espera para poder cerrar la puerta y quien se rie- Te juro que esta cada dia mas loca- le dijo apuntado el teléfono

No puedes culparla esta emocionada- le dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta y echando llave

No quiero ni imaginarme lo odioso que va ser que viva cerca- le dijo Puck- No podemos arrepentirnos y decirle que mejor se quede aquí- y Rachel se rie, pero lo golpea en el brazo

Noah, no seas malo- y el solo rola los ojos- Ya vámonos quieres, que quiero volver a casa- y Puck asiente

Caro- le dijo Nate en sonido de advertencia, mientras Puck y Rachel se suben al auto- Quedate quieta-

Papi, Nathan me esta retando sin razón alguna- se quejo la niña con Puck y Nate rola los ojos

Si ambos no se comportan les juro que pondré la música mas aburrida para ambos por todo el viaje- amenazo Puck

Quien se esta quejando- le pregunto Nate- Yo no- aseguro

Ni yo- añadio Carolinne y Rachel se rie despacito de ambos niños y mira a su esposo

Ya vamos- le pidió y Puck asiente y salieron de la casa de los Berry, con alguien que los observa alejarse…

Pronto pagaras- siseo la persona…

FIN…

CON SABOR A CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Me apena decir que aun no he podido escribir la secuela, pero lo hare, solo necesito que me tengan paciencia, mientras lean mis otros fics, especialmente Get it Right, mas si es que les gustan los vampiros de The Vampire Diaries :D<p> 


End file.
